


Coitobalnism

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to 'Beyond Redemption': Another glimpse into the summer at Malfoy Manor and the time spent between Draco and Lucius. [Set during the summer, just before the beginning of Beyond Redemption.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** Coitobalnism  **   
**_A Beyond Redemption Back Story_ **   
_By Aurora Enkeli Medeis_

\- - -

For this Story:

**Rating(s)** : NC-17.  
 **Pairing(s)** : Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy.  
 **Warning(s)** : Incest; Sexual Situations; Adult Language; Hints at Self-Harm (Cutting); severe lack of plot.

**Summary** : Companion piece to Beyond Redemption: Another glimpse into the summer at Malfoy Manor and the time spent between Draco and Lucius.

**Notes** : Another lovely side-fic for you as yet another thank-you to the reviewers on hpfandom for getting us to an unbelievable 200 reviews! This one has even less storyline than my last side fic- a total Drucius PWP so …enjoy!

\- - -

_Coitobalnism- sex in a bathtub._

\- - -

**V** apours carrying the scents of jasmine and lotus flower floated upwards from the steaming water of a deep, square shaped sunken bath. A thick layer of pearlescent blue foam floated on the surface, broken in places where is had begun to dissolve or a body had moved through it. Lucius Malfoy reclined casually on the seat-serving ledge that jutted out from the stone sides of the bath, tips of his blond hair sticking to his bare shoulders with the moisture. 

Draco Malfoy slid across the wide bath, water sliding smoothly around his slender hips as he moved. Steam rose from the surface of the fragrant water, the flickering light of the candles catching the droplets of water on his chest in a warm glow. Lucius held a hand out to his son, the other still resting on the side of the bath. Draco took the offered hand in his own, allowing Lucius to pull him in, legs spreading as he brought his knees onto the shelf-like seat on either side of Lucius’ thighs.

Lowering himself onto his father’s thighs, Draco smiled softly in an almost shy manner as Lucius’ fingertips grazed up his jaw line. Chin length blond hair stuck to Draco’s face, the ends beginning to curl slightly from where they had earlier been dipped in the water. Lucius ran his fingertips slowly down Draco’s neck and across his left shoulder. A tingling shot up Draco’s spine as his father’s fingers feathered a path down his left arm, drifting down towards scabbed over slices on his wrist. Lucius cupped his hand softly around Draco’s wrist, bringing the marred skin to his lips and kissing it gently. Draco whimpered slightly as Lucius’ lips grazed over the fresher wounds, the barely healed-over skin threatening to break again. 

The older Malfoy flicked his tongue once, twice, over the juncture where Draco’s wrist joined his hand, the young blonde’s eyes falling shut with a moan. Lucius kissed a path up Draco’s palm, tongue darting between his fingers before he took his son’s middle finger between his lips. Draco’s other hand gripped tightly onto Lucius’ shoulder as his finger was thoroughly caressed by a heated mouth. Lucius released Draco’s finger, letting the hand drop back onto his shoulder.

Lucius cupped Draco’s cheek lightly in the palm of his hand, coaxing the boy’s face forward. Draco leant in, eyes cast downwards, focusing solely on his father’s lips as they neared his own. The older Malfoy’s fingers drifted around to the back of Draco’s head, twining in the wet locks of blond hair, tugging on them lightly. Draco let out a quiet whimper as his lips met his father’s, hands bracing themselves on broad, slickened shoulders.

Lucius pulled Draco in more insistently, lips pressing harder as he took his other hand from the side of the bath and ran it slowly down through the beads of water on Draco’s back, fingers slipping beneath the surface of the water to cup at one of his son’s ass cheeks. Draco groaned, lips parting and moving slowly over his father’s as one of his hands wandered down Lucius’ chest, the tips of his fingers brushing over one of his nipples. Lucius groaned, tongue sliding into Draco’s mouth, flicking at the boy’s own. Draco moaned as their tongues met, sliding forward slightly on his father’s lap. 

The pace of the kiss slowed from the heated desperation that was slowly building, turning to simple brushes of lips and languid strokes of tongue. Draco let one of his hands slide from Lucius’ shoulder, down a defined chest to brush over a nipple. Draco took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing it lightly. Lucius groaned, finally pulling himself away from his son’s lips to kiss down the curve of his neck. 

Hand still firmly on Draco’s rear; Lucius pulled him further forward, bringing his mouth level with his son’s chest. He flicked his tongue out over a nipple, causing Draco to moan, hand falling from Lucius’ chest to hang limply at his side. He thrust his hips helplessly, seeking some contact on his prick as Lucius latched his teeth onto a patch of skin beside his nipple.

Lucius began sucking on the skin, marking the pale flesh with a deep purple. Letting go of the skin, Lucius curled his fingers around Draco’s hips, bringing him downwards again. Draco rolled his hips downwards gasping as his erection brushed over his father’s. Lucius groaned, bringing his lips to Draco’s ear and suckling on the lobe. The skin dropped from his mouth with a soft sucking noise.

“Turn around, my dragon.” Lucius whispered, voice husky with arousal. Draco nodded, sliding down from the ledge before clambering back onto Lucius’ lap, legs draped over his father’s thigh. Lucius wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, lips kissing a path along Draco’s shoulder. Draco groaned, thrusting his hips downwards slowly, Lucius cock rubbing at the crease of his ass.

“Tell me what it is that you want,” Lucius said against the glistening skin of Draco’s shoulder.

“Oh… fuck me… please, I want you to fuck me father,” Draco ground himself downwards again, hissing when Lucius nipped him with his teeth. 

One of Lucius’ hands left Draco’s waist, groping on the floor beside the bath. Finding his wand he mumbled an incantation that Draco didn’t recognise until he felt a familiar warmth tingling at his entrance. As Lucius dropped his wand he ran his other hand around Draco’s side and down his back, curving over one ass cheek. 

Wiggling his hips in anticipation, Draco gasped as Lucius’ finger brushed over his entrance, the effects of his father’s charm obvious in the way Lucius’ finger slipped easily inside him. Draco groaned, pushing downwards and rolling his hips, the very tip of his father’s finger brushing past his prostate. 

Lucius removed his finger, making a soothing hushing sound as Draco whimpered as the loss of contact. He cupped his hands around his son’s thin hips once more, lifting him upwards slightly before guiding him down onto his cock.

He groaned, the tight heat of an almost unprepared hole engulfing the head of his erection. Draco moaned, letting out a frustrated growl when Lucius stopped him from impaling himself fully. Lucius continued to bring Draco down slowly, savouring the feeling. With a moan, he finally brought Draco down fully, forehead dropping to his son’s shoulder as he breathed heavily.

Draco’s head dropped forward, hair falling over his face. Lucius placed a gentle kiss on Draco’s shoulder blade, pulling him up and back down just as slowly as before. Lucius moaned, one hand sliding under the surface of the water and up Draco’s thigh. 

The younger Malfoy pulled himself up, impaling himself with a long moan. Lucius’ left hand still gripped his son’ hip, nails digging into the pale skin. Draco continued to work himself up and down Lucius’ cock, brushing the head over his prostate with each thrust. Lucius ran his fingertips up Draco’s erection, the young blonde’s head falling backwards until it landed on Lucius’ shoulder.

Lucius kissed the exposed curve of neck, teeth latching on as Draco began rolling his hips downwards. 

“Oh… oh god,” Draco moaned as Lucius’ hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace. He turned his head, capturing his father’s lips from where they had disconnected with his neck. They moved slowly over one another, keeping the same pace as the rolling of Draco’s hips and the strokes of Lucius’ fist. 

Draco could feel a tingling pulsing in the tops of his thighs and in his groin. He rolled his hips harder, faster, groaning and writhing every time his father’s cock drove into his prostate. Draco broke the kiss, gasping for breath as his nails dragged along the sides of Lucius’ thighs. Lucius bit down on Draco’s neck, muffling a loud moan as he climaxed. He picked up the pace of his stokes, thrusting upwards hard and fast until he heard Draco moan loudly, announcing his orgasm just as he spilt his seed over his father’s hand.

With several jerks of his hips Draco rode out his orgasm, collapsing back against Lucius. Their breathing slowed, Lucius occasionally pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s shoulder or neck. Draco could feel his eyes drifting shut until Lucius slowly coaxed him up from his lap to sit beside him on the ledge. Draco sighed, curling his legs beneath him and resting his cheek on his father’s chest. Lucius wrapped an arm around his son, fingers absent-mindedly stroking through the damp locks of blond hair. 

Draco felt his eyes slipping shut again as he pressed his lips lazily to Lucius’ chest, trying to avoid thinking about the fact that this time tomorrow he would be back at Hogwarts and away from his father.

\- - -

**Fin**.

\- - -


End file.
